The Life of Wolves
by camxalphawolfx
Summary: This is a story iam doing with my girlfriend. M for language and violence.
1. The Encounter

Hey guys cam here with a new story, this story is gonna be special and more of a top priority because iam doing this with my girlfriend, Enjoy.

(Cameron's pov)

It was a nice day here in canada. The sun was up and the temperature was perfect. I was walking around my pack doing the usual, checking with my Alphas and patrolling some areas. But out of know where I get tackled to the ground. "Ugh.. hey watch where you are going." "Iam sorry." Said a female. "It's ok just please watch where you are going next time." "Hey you are new, what's your name?" "Iam Brianna but you can just call me Bri." Brianna said "Ok Bri what brings you here to my pack?" "Well it was yesterday, my pack was raided and all that is left is me and my brother." Bri said. "Brother?" All of a sudden I hear heavy breathing and twigs being snapped, then a wolf with rust brown Fur came rushing through the bushes. "Bri there on our tail... who is this?" The male asked. "Iam Cameron leader of the northern pack which is the territory you are in, may I ask who your are running from?" "We are running from a group of wolves that destroyed our pack." "Ok what did they look like?" As soon as I said that a big group of wolves came out of the bushes and started growling at us. The male got in front of Brianna and started growling. "Well well well I wasn't expecting to see you again cameron." Said the enemy wolf "Christian." I said growling "That's me." Christian said. "Get away from my pack or should I get Winstons pack and my pack over here!" "Ummm no actually would you look at the time chao." Christian said. The whole pack of wolves began running away. "Wow umm? "Cameron!" Right Cameron you really have a lot of authority around here." The male wolf said. "Yes I do and might I ask your name?" "It's Brandon." Brandon said. "Iam guessing you are Briannas brother?" "Yes iam her older brother." " Well do you two need a place to stay?" "That would be nice right about now" They both said in unison.

"Brandons pov"

"So Cameron are you the pack leader?" "Yes iam actually." Cameron said. "That's cool, must be pretty busy huh?" " Oh yeah, super busy." Cameron said. "Should be right up here." Cameron said. He led us to a empty den, it was pretty big and it was in a place in the territory that was actually concealed. "Here we are." Cameron said. "Thank you cameron for your hospitality." "No problem." Cameron said. "Is there anything I can do to repay you?" "Are you an alpha?" Cameron asked. "Yes iam an alpha." Then you can join the hunting team." Cameron said. "Alright I will do that." "Well all I can really say now is welcome to the northern pack. If you need me, my den is the big one up there." Cameron says pointing towards a hill. "Ok Cameron, we will let you know if we need anything." "Alright well I'll be up in my den." Cameron said. "He is really nice, kinda hot to." Brianna says. "Whatever you say sis."

Well this is my new story guys btw if you don't know, my girlfriend plays as Brianna. I hope you all enjoyed and I will post more soon.

Cameron out.


	2. The sadness

Well guys it's time for another chapter I hope you all enjoy.

(Cameron's pov)

I was laying in my den when all of a sudden I heard the sound of footsteps. "Hello cameron." Said. Female voice. "Hello Brianna, is there somthing you need?" "Not really but I was wondering if you could show me around the territory?" Brianna asked. "Ok, do you want Brandon to come along?" "No just me." Brianna said. "Okay..." we walked out of the den and I showed her the feeding grounds. "This is were you can get your food, and there are no rules upon who goes first whether your an alpha or an omega." "Ok." Brianna said. Next I showed her the main lake in my teritorry. Then I showed her another small lake with a waterfall that dumps into it. "This is were I spend most of my time when iam not doing my duties." "It's very pretty." Brianna said. "That it is." "Does it have a cave behind the waterfall?" Brianna asked. "Yes but only iam aloud in it." "Oh." Brianna said. "Well that's pretty much everything." "Alright thank you Cameron." Brianna said. "No problem Bri." We then headed back to our dens.

(Later that night, Briannas pov)

As I walked back to my den I couldn't help but think what was behind that waterfall. I decided that once it was late enough I'd sneek out and go to the waterfall and surely I did. I arrived at the lake and dove underwater to get to the hidden cave behind the waterfall. As I entered the den I heard slight sobbing and it sounded like whoever it was coming from was in great pain. I turned a corner and there sitting next to the end of the cave was Cameron sobbing and slightly crying. I walked up to Cameron and he started talking. "She was so young." Cameron said starting to cry more. I looked in front of him to see a stone that said R.I.P Kadance. "Who is she?" "My younger sister." Cameron said sobbing. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him, in an effort to try and cheer him up. "Iam sorry Cameron." "I just wish she was still here." Cameron said sniffling a little bit. "She must have been an amazing sister." "Like you wouldn't even imagine." Cameron said slightly chuckling. Though he was kind of laughing I could still sense he was in great pain. "Now you know why no one is aloud in here other then me." Cameron said. "Is there anything I could do." "No not as of now." Cameron said. "Ok." I was heading out the cave when Cameron started talking. "Brianna?" Cameron asked. "Yes?" "Goodnight." Cameron said smiling at me. I nodded. "Goodnight Cameron" I went back to my den and saw my brother in the front looking at me. "Where were you?" Brandon asked. "I was taking to cameron." "Ok." Brandon said. "Well goodnight sis I need to sleep." Brandon said. "Goodnight bro." I went to the back of the den and thought of Cameron, I started thinking about his sister but a few tears formed in my eyes. I wiped them away and started thinking about how Cameron smiled at me. "In due time Brianna, in due time." I chuckled to myself knowing that he probably doesn't feel the same way about me as I do him, but I might be wrong. I soon closed my eyes and fell asleep.

Well guys gonna have to end it here, this chapter was little different but I felt like I had to add somthing so I hope you all enjoyed and I'll update again soon.

Cameron out.


	3. Wanna hangout?

**Hey guys cam here with a new chapter Yay haha well not much to say other then me and my girlfriend whom I was writing this story with are no longer together, but that won't mean the end of this story, but enough talk I'll let you guys read.**

Cameron's pov

I woke up the next morning in the secret cave behind the waterfall, I then remembered that Brianna saw this place.

"(Sighs) I guess it's time to do the morning patrol." I walked out of the cave and dove under the waterfall and swam back up to the land outside. I walked for about 8 minutes before I ran into my second in command Mary. "Goodmorning sir." Mary chipped happily. "Goodmorning Mary." "So what's it gonna be today?" Mary asked. "I will patrol the north and west boarders and you will patrol the south and east boarders." Mary nodded and walked off. I then went on to do some patrolling.

Brianna's pov

(Yawn) "Goodmorning bro..." I stretched and opened my eyes to see he was gone. "Must have gone hunting." I then decided to go find Cameron. I walked to his den only to find out he wasn't there. "You looking for Cameron?" Asked a feminine voice. "Yes do you know where he is?" "Yeah he is patrolling the north and west boarders, my guess he is at the western boarder." Said the female. "Alright thanks...?" "Mary." Said the female wolf. "Well thank you Mary." "My pleasure." Mary said. I then walked off to the western boarder eventually running into Cameron. "Hey Cameron." "Oh hey Brianna what's up?" Cameron asked. "Not much I was just wondering if you wanted to hangout?" "Oh sure but I need to finish my patrol first." Exclaimed Cameron. "Mind if I join you?" "Not at all." Cameron said smiling. Brianna blushed deep red under her fur from Cameron's smile, something about it just melts her heart and makes her feel a funny feeling in her stomach. I follow Cameron and we just spend another hour talking about different topics. "Hey Cameron may I ask what's up with Christian?" Cameron stops walking and hangs his head down low but not in sadness. "Christian was an old friend of mine in my families pack, but it turned out he was a recon alpha from the pack that raided ours." Cameron said in anger. "Oh, sorry to hear that" Cameron lifted his head up. "We should keep moving!" he exclaimed. It was another 10 minutes before he was done, we then headed to the feeding grounds to eat and meet up with my brother. As we got there we saw Brandon dragging a caribou. "Nice job Brandon." Cameron and I both say in unison. We look at each other and laugh. We then ate and I told Cameron to follow me. I led him to the small lake he showed me before. We finally arrived and I jumped in. The water was very cold and as soon as I swam to the surface I could hear Cameron telling me to grab his paw. He pulled me out of the water and walked me to a near by tree. "I don't think it's a good idea to go swimming in winter." Cameron said with a half worried and half amused expression on his face. "Y-you..t-think" I said shivering. "No I know." Cameron said smiling at me and leaning against me to keep me from getting hypothermia. I blush a very bright red from this, and I soon feel my eyes getting heavy and I fall asleep laying against Cameron.

1 hour later, Cameron's pov

It has been about an hour since Brianna fell asleep and I was about to get up when she started to stir awake. "(Yawn) how long was I out?" Brianna askes. "About an hour" "Hey cameron?" "Yes Bri?" "Do you have a law against alphas and omegas being mates?" "No I don't why?" Brianna blushes and looks away. "J-just wondering." I look up at the sky and see that the moon is almost full. Eventually I'll tell you Brianna, until then I will keep my feelings for you under wraps. "Hey Cameron." "Yeah?" "I love you."

 **cliffhanger haha I know how much you guys like these. Don't worry I will update again soon**

 **Cameron out**


End file.
